I wish I was Okay
by Evilkat23
Summary: Ben is getting bullied in school, he tries to hide it, but what will happen when a bully takes it too far.


Benjamin Greenbloom raced though the school hallways, the warning bell rang over head and he picked up the pace. He couldn't be late, it'd be the third time this week and that would mean detention. The twelve year old turned a corner only to run right into someone else. Hitting the ground, his books and papers fell out of his hands and landed on the floor.

"Well, well, if it isn't the boy nobody wants." Came a spiteful voice that Ben knew all too well.

"Carman..." Ben said, picking up his papers and books off the ground. When he reached for a piece of paper, Carman brought his foot down on Ben's hand. The young boy let out a hiss of pain.

Looking up, he glared at Carman.

Carman was by far bigger than Ben, by at least a foot or two. He was lean and strong, that of course wasn't anything new, he was part of the baseball team. Ben snorted, typical jock picking on a lonely boy. Carman also had dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes.

Carman smirked and dug his heel into Ben's hand.

"So tell me, what is it like? being a throwaway?" Carman asked, a sneer on his lips. Ben narrowed his eyes but said nothing, not wanting to give Carman the satisfaction. He knew what Carman was talking about, of course, his adoption into the Greenbloom family.

It made him wonder, why were they making fun of him for this? Shouldn't be good that Ben got adopted to start with? apparently not.

"Hey! Throwaway! I'm talking to you! I know you can hear me!" Carman said with a growl, Ben narrowed his eyes at the bigger boy.

"Hey! what's going on here!?" Came a demanding voice, Ben knew that voice as well, it was Mr. Williams the social studies teacher. To his relief, Carman lifted his foot off of Ben's hand. Almost instantly the pale boy rubbed his sore hand.

"Oh nothing, Mr. Williams, you see, Benny here just tripped. I was helping him pick up his things." Carman said picking up one of Ben's book.

"Don't call me, Benny." Ben growled under his breath. Standing up, the twelve year old quickly gathered his stuff, taking the book out of Carman's hand, he hurried down the hallway. He just wanting to get to his class without being late.

As soon as he stepped foot into the room, the bell rang and sighed with relief. Getting to his seat, he placed his books and papers down. He rubbed his sore hand once more. It was red, he just hoped that Carman didn't bruise a bone, It was his writing hand.

The teacher started up the lesson and Ben had to put his injury aside.

He tried his best to write, but, it was still sloppier than his normal handwriting. At least it was somewhat comprehensible.

He paused his writing, giving his hand a slight break. Looking at it, he noticed that it was turning from red to a dark purple color, he narrowed his eyes at it, not that it's going to help it.

'_Carman, I really don't understand your logic, calling me adopted isn't getting on my nerves. Yes, I'm adopted, but, I have a happy life and I'm not on the streets anymore...'_

Ben thought, all the while unconsciously rubbing his hand.

The sound of the dismissal bell made him jump in surprise.

'_Is class over already?...man...I'm not having a good day.'_ He thought, picking up his papers, pencil, and books. He hurried out of the classroom with the rest of the students. Luckily, that was his last class of the day. Now all he had to do was go to his locker, stuff his books and papers in there and head home.

His locker was the easiest one to find. How? easy, It's the one with the word 'Throwaway' written all over it in permanent marker.

He walked over, undid his locker, stuffed his books and papers inside and slammed it shut, Locking it back neatly. He hurried towards the school entrance, Guinevere should be waiting there for him.

Guinevere knew nothing about the bullying, in fact, no one did. Not Professor Greenbloom, not Vita, and especially not Twigleg.

Twigleg would freak out, no, he would go beyond freak out.

"Ben? yoohoo!" A hand passed in front of his eyes, he blinked and turned around and was looking into Guinevere's face.

"Hey, I'm going to hang out with Ayanna today, so you can walk home by yourself...which I guess is what you were going to do anyway seeing that you walked right passed me." She said straightening the bag on her shoulder and Ben just smiled.

"I would never!" He teased and she tapped his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah right, anyway, see you later tonight." She said and walked off.

Ben smiled and walked out of the school. Home wasn't too far, maybe a half an hour walk. The smile stayed on his face, Firedrake should be visiting soon, he had no clue when but he knew it'd be between this month and next month. He knew it was going nice, he couldn't wait.

"Hey! Throwaway!"

Ben growled, not wanting to deal with Carman, he picked up his speed.

"Woah there, Throwaway!"

Carman's strong hand grasped Ben's shoulder. Carman gave it an uncomfortable squeeze, then pulled Ben back.

"I didn't get a thanks for helping you earlier...how's your hand?" Carman asked, grabbing Ben's bruised hand, he then squeezed it tight. Ben let out a soft squeak of pain.

"Let. Me. Go!" Ben demanded, snatching his hand back. Without hesitation, he turned and ran. His feet pounded against the pavement, luckily, if there was one thing he knew how to do, that was run. He may of been small but he knew how to run fast. Maybe not against a giant roc bird, but against people, he was like Sonic.

He had no clue if Carman was chasing after him or not, but he didn't want to stop to find out, he just kept running. He made it home in record time, bursting though to door, he slammed it shut. He slammed it so hard that it caused the professor, Vita, and Twigleg to turn and look at him with a look of pure confusion.

"...Fairies...Fairies...I ran into a hoard of Fairies..." He lied and walked straight to his room.

He took off his sweat soaked shirt and tossed it in the dirty clothes bin. He grabbed a clean one and put it on.

He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He hated lying, but, he felt like involving them would make him seem spineless. No. he can do this without their help, he had too...


End file.
